One for Cuddling
by Vherion
Summary: Raven didn't really want to intrude to the time travelers personal space but the El gang bothered him to go get this certain white hair male that everyone else tried to avoid due to his insanity issue…
1. Chapter 1

**One for Cuddling**

 **Warning:** Boy x Boy. Don't like then leave the page please and thank you x.x

 **Pairing:** Raven (VC) x Add (DE)

 **Other Characters:**

Elsword (RS)

Chung (DC)

Rena (GA)

Aisha (DW)

Ara (SD)

Eve (CE)

Lu/Ciel (Noblesse)

 **Summary:**

Raven didn't really want to intrude to the time travelers personal space but the El gang bothered him to go get this certain white hair male that everyone else tried to avoid due to his insanity issue…

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ELSWORD NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS RESERVE TO KOG**

 **0o0o0o0**

Okay mornings…

Raven wasn't really happy this morning nor any other mornings but this one is a bit a tad OKAY A LOT of worse than any other mornings he have had. Why? Simply because the El gang pushed him to try and convince Add to come eat breakfast with them. Why do they bother? Because a certain green haired elf wanted all the El Gang to welcome their newest members.

To think that he was the one that was nominated to do so because, why not right? Raven is the most mature in the gang and it would be less of a fuss and or at least they would lessen the percentage of the apartment they're staying at to explode into bits and pieces.

Trying to remove the scowl plastered onto Raven's face he stood mentally cursing in why he have to get up early in the morning after a hard long day yesterday and the other day AND THE OTHER where his day off is now completely ruined.

He shrug of his murderous intent somehow and he tried his best not to bang the door down as he knock _gently_ onto the time traveler's door. He waited a few moments and no response. He knocked again. Still nothing.

He felt blood going through his head… oh hell no his not gonna give because of that time traveler trying to ignore his knocks, he already wasted his sweet sleep for this SO HELL NO, HIS NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE GETS ANY RESPONSE.

He burst opened the door and was surprised that it was actually opened when it's usually locked very **tightly** , he observed the room and noticed that it looks as if no one has been staying in it at all. The only proof that anyone has been staying there is the bed. The unravelled and misplaced sheets and tousled pillows on the floor.

For some reason he didn't got irritated of the sight of it and he was actually surprised that the time traveler actually sleeps. Might not be everyday but still that's a first. He went near the bed and plop downs on it not noticing a lump into one of the bed sheets before he realised it he is now laying down beside a sleeping Add that is cuddling one of the pillows.

"…" Raven remained stiff as he stares into the time traveler that seems to be breathing slowly… he got annoyed by the fact that the silver haired is actually there but didn't even flinch when he was trying to wake him up… he was about to wake up when he heard something… buzzing? Something more like a melody…

Bothered and curious where its coming from he started shuffling around the bed to find the source… after a good few minutes he just gave up and laid down again and looked up the time traveler who didn't even flinched in the process of him shuffling around the bed…

Giving up he decided to let the sleeping albino be since who knows what will happened if he woke up Add now. But before he does that he found his arm trapped. Yup, trapped into a bear tight grip by a certain sleepy head.

" _God why are you strong when you're so skinny?"_ He knows he can shrug the albino off but for some reason he can't… maybe because he doesn't want to get sent off to another dimension?

The albino then snuggled closer to his arm getting his face closer to the other male's… The commander now finally found the sound of the buzzing… it was on Add. Some kind of device in his ears but wireless and since the time traveler's hair is longish it almost completely hid the device.

Fascinated by the device and how it works he reached up and touched the device with his human arm almost taking it off he then felt something stingy or something of electric feeling around his body. Looking down he noticed that the albino is now looking directly at him with a glare.

"huh… Good morning?" oh … snap…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **AN:** pft xD… idk I'm sorry for my crappy grammar skills and the OCC-ness~. But yah~ if you like it or if anyone would even read it I'd just say review? Follow? Favorite? IDK up too you~ :3 but yeah sorry if its short x.x


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee and Cookies**

 **AN:** Yo! Peps I'm here again gonna destroy English once more x.x. Anyways I apologize that I put the other characters when they didn't show up. I was lazy to write them down afterwards and forget anyways~ So if I didn't put them up here now is because due to my laziness sorry 'bout that.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Elsword~ sad reality (sniffles)**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mornings…

" _Yup I think this is the last morning I'd be in this dimension"_ That's what the black haired commander thought as he just stared at Add, as Add stares right back at him. He then slowly placed thelistening device back properly where it's supposed to be and waits for a reaction.

Add closes his eyes again and snuggled into the Veteran's Nasod arm. Raven sighed and turn his head and saw one Dynamo pointing at his face "Crap" he said that out loud.

"Do you really think that I'd be still fast asleep then huh?" The Albino now fully awake looks at Raven as he still hugged the other's arm.

"Maybe…" Raven whispered as he just kept his gaze at the floating dynamo's around him.

Add yawn a long yawn as he sits up the bed and stared at the imprisoned commander. "So what can I do to you my fine sir? Waking me up in such an early morning like **THIS** one?" Add sounded irritated who wouldn't be? Right?

"WELL" Raven huffed and took the risk to sit up "Just like you I was disturbed into my good night sleep" Raven was irritated too, the fact that the Albino didn't know how he looked forward for sleeping in is so~ annoying.

"Is that so?" Add asked then he pulls down the device on his ears "why don't you just sleep then"

Odd… very odd Add, the one who has a huge sanity issues is now talking to him "Huh, they won't let me, until I convinced you to eat breakfast with us" Raven find it really odd… Add's eyes are nothing like the ones they see every day, well not until he turned into _Diabolic Esper_ that is. His sclera is normal like white not black and he look awfully calm.

"Aren't you an idiot for someone who's supposed to be smart?" Add grabbed one of the nearest pillow he could grab.

Raven felt a vein just made itself visible "and what you make you say that?" He growled. Well almost everything is odd about Add today but never his rude nature.

"You could always say that I'm not here" Add said, as he let the dynamos float around him this time.

"Well good idea" Raven bluntly said as he tries to escape the uncomfortable **NORMAL** conversation his having with Add and stood up from the bed and was about to leave the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Add murmured

"What?" Raven opened the door and was startled that it was completely void. He closed the door and stared at it. "Add"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do?!" He was about to attack the time traveler but stopped when he saw the floor beneath his feet slowly cracking and changing colors "Are you that pissed…?"

"Hm~ not really~" Add replied as he hugged his pillow again and kept on fooling around with the dimensions around Raven.

"Look I'm sorry but I'm telling the truth that Rena just wants you to join breakfast"

"What will happened if I say no~?" Add hummed

"Then… then…" Raven was thinking of something that wouldn't send him to another dimension. "No cookies for you" _Oh I screwed up didn't I?_

Raven braced himself and stood with dignity (somehow) but everything went back to normal. The walls aren't distorted anymore and he can see the some sunlight that's coming from the window.

"Don't tell me you…" Raven didn't bothered finishing the last sentences and just shrugged it off.

"Cookies and coffee"

"Huh?" Raven looked back and saw Add looking at him. Something like asking to bring him the items that he just said. Raven mentally smiled at this he didn't know why but he found it cute? If that's the word that can describe the current Add. "Get them yourself" Raven walked out the room.

.

.

Lu was pissed and was already fuming murderous intent for a long time now… Why? That's probably because Ciel kept telling her not to eat yet. Well not until everyone is here. I mean she is the MASTER but for some reason she can't defy the orders of her servant.

Everyone else was hungry too and probably a mad by Rena's decision to wait for Raven to go get Add. Elsword already said something like "We'll never be able to eat anymore" that got him a huge smack from Rena that is waiting patiently. No one dares to defy the green haired elf… no one…

The sound of someone coming down from the stairs caught they're attention. Everyone (excluding Lu and Ciel as well as Rena) was disappointed when they only saw Raven coming down from the stairs.

"RENA SEE I TOLD YOU THAT MANIAC WOULD NEVER COME EAT BREAKFAST WITH US" A certain red haired boy said and was supported with Chung, Aisha and Ara.

Raven sighed as well and sat down beside the whining Elsword.

"WHAT WE WAITED THIS LONG FOR NOTHING?!" Lu exclaimed "How dare he not show up in the presence of a demon lord?" She sounded dreadful now… Ciel just flashed an apologetic smile.

"Well it can't be helped his been anti-social… to begin with but I thought that it would have a completely different outcome if we sent Raven to battle" Rena said as she took a sip out of her tea.

"Well it can't be helped now" Elesis just hugged her little brother a little too tight

"Let's eat th-" Rena stopped her sentence when she saw a white figure hovering around the kitchen area "G-GHOST?!" Everyone looked at the direction everyone was on their battle stances as Rena clings on the nearest person she can find and that was the suffering Chung.

The certain white figure was grabbing the coffee pot and a mug.

Raven raised his hand like a gesture to say calm down. Everyone did what was told.

"Add?" Raven called out and the white figure turned around and saw that it was an Add wrapped in a bed sheet floating around due to his Dynamo nibbling on a cookie.

"THAT!" Lu pointed at the plate of cookies Add is now holding "Since WHEN I WAS EYING THEM REALLY CAREFULLY" she bolted out of her sit and dashed towards Add who swiftly grabbed the pot of coffee and mug and the plate of cookies and went into another space crack.

"I'M SO GETTING THAT BRAT" Lu shouted.

"Ah…" Raven was left dumbfounded and laughed to himself causing everyone to look at him "What?" he looked serious again.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **AN:** xD IDK! I keep seeing pictures of Add being a sweet tooth so I'm like why not right? And coffee of course since he always pulls up an all-nighter… Anyways sorry for Raven OCC-ness and the other OCC-ness I can't help it x.x ~ well there's another weird chapter for you guys if you're still willing to read it pls do so :3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HEY! My Microsoft Office subscription ran out and I had to bug a friend to treat me into one so yeah~ Q^Q

 **DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ELSWORD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone was staring blankly at the commander that has an amused smile on his face for the entire breakfast time and of course everybody found it weird. Lu in the other hand was extremely pissed but it subsided a bit when her loyal servant gave her double the amount of cookies that Add took (stole). She would have stormed in the time traveler's room if only if the room was actually there.

"You seemed to be in a merry mood" only the green haired had the guts to specify that to a certain long haired veteran who just hummed in response.

"Waking up the brat isn't as bad as I thought I guess" he took a sip on his tea.

"Though you still failed making him eat breakfast with us" Rena sighed as she imitated the action of the long haired man.

"True" Raven then suddenly stood up and walks towards the staircase "Lunch"

"What about it?" Rena raised an eyebrow looking at Raven's direction

"I'll get him to eat with us" the veteran commander then continued walking upwards

"Hm~" The Green haired hummed and eyed the other members that was in awe (except for Lu and Ciel)

"What so good about that white haired Brat anyways?" Lu pouted as she crossed her arms

"Ah… you're one to talk" Elsword whispered

"What did you say?" Lu's hair was kind of dreadful as it whips lightly on the floor.

Elsword murmured a quick "Nothing" and took a bite out of his cookie.

.

.

The black haired commander was staring at the door of a maniac in the group, mentally cursing himself for just blurting out that nonsense and being also proud that he didn't end up in another dimension is a bad mistake. Well Add can certainly do it anytime as he pleases right? So yeah it was a bad move. His not even sure if the kid was there…

The veteran was standing at the front door not sure of what to do, he was ready to knock until the door was opened as fast as it can be opened and hit the Commander at his face making him step back and mentally curse…

"What are you doing?" Add stared blankly at Raven as the male was covering his reddened face with his human hand

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raven argued as he looked at the white haired time traveler with rage

"Using my door, what do you think I'm doing?" Add just raised an eyebrow as he stepped out the way and closed his door.

"I never knew you still use doors" Raven rubs his reddened nose to soothe the pain.

Add just gave a sigh and hoped on his dynamos and was supposed to fly off when he was caught by a strong nasod arm. He was dragged merciless down the stairs in a swift fast motion and was sat down on a chair in front the dining table.

"Eh?" Add was confused and shocked at the same time staring at his team mates as they look back at him "Wait, why did you bring me here?" the albino turned his head to the long haired veteran who just simply said "Because you're eating lunch with us" The veteran sat down beside the boy and after that there was an awkward silence.

"Funny… Add… you're not resisting?" Chung blurted out causing Elsword, Aisha, and Rena to cover the blondes mouth with their hands (quite forcefully to add).

"Well I am hungry" Add simply stated and gestured his dynamos to come and sat down beside him as he leaned forward on the table as if waiting.

"You're awfully calm today Add" Eve bluntly said as she pets her drones.

"Hm~ Well I won't argue with that. I am awfully calm today aren't I?" Add leaned back and stared at a distant object "I guess it's paying respect to my mother's and my village's death" he then turned back and looked at Eve once again "I bet you're all wondering why aren't I doing the exact opposite and wreak things" All nod in unison making Add snort "Well that's because- "Add paused and just smiled "I guess you guys don't need to know" He then flashed a seemingly innocent smile and then said "What's for lunch?"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

AN: Here's a very short chappy because IDK DON'T JUDGE ME Q^Q lol just kidding… Sorry for my grammar miss and thing okeh? Well thanks for reading review :o~?


	4. Chapter 4

**Misleading**

 **AN:** Hey guys :o sorry I haven't updated since you know, laziness strikes and I won't say any other excuses. I had a writers block too o.o. So here I am, giving chu guys a short chappy. Also, I apologize in my writing because of grammar issues and all. I'm sorry uwu

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this silly plot line of mine! All characters are KoG's creation~!

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

It's been five days since that change occurred. Add began eating meals with the members of the gang more often. Even though Add still have that bad attitude of his, he's more cooperative now. Because of that, part of the gang is doubting the albino more. Things like maybe his plotting something and that he might do something to them, is usually the topic when the albino is gone hunting alone.

The veteran commander didn't like how his teammates are acting, that's why he decided to confront the white hair clad.

One certain evening after dinner, Add was going to leave again. In night? Everyone keeps getting funny ideas about it and keeps suspecting him because of this. That's when the veteran decided to follow the boy.

.

"What are you doing?" Add voiced as he turned around while riding his floating dynamos. In a far away distance, Raven gracefully went down the tree his been using to hide himself and looked at the time traveler.

"I should say the same to you" Raven responded looking composed and calm as he moves towards Add who got down from his dynamo.

"I'm going to meet Glaive" Add then commanded his dynamos to float behind his back in a calm way. No hint of distress was found on Add's face. To be honest it looked utterly calm.

"What for?" Raven asked

"I just want to see my family" Add sighed and placed his hand onto his scared eye "Is that too much to ask?"

"What do you mean?" Confused, Raven steps forward until he is only a few feet away from the maniac. Add didn't flinch but actually let himself fall onto the veteran's chest "Wha-"

"Tsk. Be quiet" Add clicked his tongue but remained motionless as his body was leaning onto Raven for support. Raven stood there motionless and confused as he looked at the white hair boy that is looking seemingly innocent even thought the albino just told him to shut up.

"You, remind me of someone" Add whispers then he pushed Raven gently away from him "Don't follow me" that said, Add then jumped into one of his portals, to-who-knows-where it leads.

"Even if you say that… how on earth can I even follow you?" Raven scratched the back of his head wondering what that was about. _Who is that 'him' his talking about?_ That thought occupied the Veteran's mind, as he went back to the inn that their staying in.

.

As he got back all eyes are on him and there was a heavy silence.

"Wh-what happened?" Raven was so confused that his voiced cracked, as he searches the faces of the El gang for answers.

The green haired elf then coughed to get everyone out their gloomy face and then stated "Raven, you've been following Add haven't you?" Raven stared at Rena and nodded. "We too, saw how you followed Add out the door" she paused "Just after 3 minutes of your disappearance another Add just popped out of nowhere in the inn. Searching for you"

"What… do you mean?" Raven was perplexed, his eyes are filled with odd confusion as if not believing the words of the female elf. "That Add also told us 'Don't let him near Add, or he'll be killed'" Rena crossed her arms just below her chest then sighed "I'm as confused as you are… you see that Add doesn't look like the Add we have here" she paused and tries the best she could to describe the other albino "He stated that he is called Adhimir, he has onyx black hair and crimson red eyes, and he doesn't have a scar like Add does. His clothes are very odd… it was a regular black bottom up shirt with a pair of what he called 'jeans'" Rena scratched the back of her neck.

There was a short silence in the room. "Then?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean THEN?" Elsword raised his voice at the commander but then went back to a minimum level "I mean… HOW would we know who is telling the truth?" Raven tilted his head a to the side in a way no one really noticed "How do you guys even know that, that person that you talked to IS ADD?"

"Well… he looked exactly like him and he even have his dynamos with him" Chung states. "Well who ever that was, he is trying to make us believe our Add is going to do something malicious. Which he would probably not do" Raven sighed and relaxes his shoulders before sitting down the nearest bench.

"How come you trust Add so much?" Lu asked, "Are you two close?" she was innocently speaking her thoughts out since herself and Ciel are just new members of the gang. "Are you?" Lu repeats. For a second Raven stood frozen. _Why do I trust him?_ That thought ran through his mind _'You promised… You promised'_ a voice suddenly went into his head. "What… the" Raven then felt a stabbing pain on his head, he then rubs his temples with his fingers trying to soothe it.

"A-are you alright?" Aisha asked. "What just happened?" Rena sounded concerned, then she sits down beside Raven who was still in pain. "I don't know… but it seems so familiar" Raven stated "What is familiar?" Elsword asked, impatient.

"A voice" Raven then stands from his sit "I too… don't really know why I trust Add this much… But it seems so right for me to trust him" he then continued. "And I am here to prove it to you that the Add we have here isn't going to do us any harm…" with that Raven said his goodnights and brought himself to his assigned room. Leaving everyone in deep thoughts.

 **AN:** OKAY! WHO KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN NEXT… to be honest I've been switching the ending in my head a lot of times now that's why I couldn't type it whole… and yes I was lazy… I'm sorry D: ~ but here you guys go! Another SHORT CHAPPY FOR YOU ALL :3. XD and again, pardon my spelling errors and grammar miss and my lack of punctuation marks. Review :3?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurt and Comfort**

 **AN:** HEY~! I'M ALIVE! Sorry for not updating like idk half a year or more? It's because I procrastinate + I didn't play elsword for a while and I just got back into it and I got inspired I guess + I had to work part-time /3 xD BUT HEY LAZY PEOPLE TEND TO BE LAZY BUT HERE'S ANOTHER WEIRD CHAPPY FOR YOU GUYS~ 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Elsword's chars~ they are all created by KoG~ all rights to them

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

It was night and it was awfully calm. The gentle breeze makes it so calm yet very eerie at the same time. The sound of rustling was soon heard and a white haired boy peered out the darkness. Standing still on a spot where there are less trees and where the moon illuminates the area the boy waits.

He waits. Until the person he was waiting for arrived.

"Aren't you a bit late?" Add's voice was gentle even though he sounded a bit rude.

"Well, I have things to do too you know" A masked white haired person holding several time cubes walked near Add. "I warned you about the consequences about your actions Add" Glave said in a concerning voice.

"I know… but… I'm not destroying the dimension am I?" Add's face was a bit nervous, distressed, and sad.

"No. But that's not the problem is it?" Glave hands the cubes to Add, as he pats the albino's head. "Just promise me that you will never and I mean **NEVER** interact with yourself in that dimension."

Add has a confused look in his face as he slowly nodded. " _But I have never seen myself in that dimension before"_ was his thoughts. He accepted the cubes and counted it. There were 5 of them.

"That's the amount of times you can go there without endangering time and space." Glave looked at the albino who was in deep thought.

"Only five times?" Add asked as he keeps rolling the cubes.

"Yes. More than that and that time will vanish. It will be destroyed." Glave emphasized before leaving he gave the albino a firm hug "I know how it feels to lose someone you love but Add. You need to accept this. For my age. I've seen my love ones die and get reborn but you know what?" He paused and gently stroked the others hair. "I always tell myself that if time and space allows me to see them. It will." He then bid the time traveler farewell and vanished into another time and space.

"Easy for you to say. You can go back and forth to any dimension you like" He said in a low voice. Sighing and observing the cubes he remembered the instructions that Glave gave him. " _This are called pointers. They can take you to a certain time and you can go back without any problems in your real time. Unlike your way of time traveling mine is more flawless. Since you are having troubles in going to the right dimension. Where I can go from time to time. The only taboo is that if you want to go to the past, you_ _ **CANNOT**_ _interfere or interact with anyone, unless you want your existence to be erased. In the other hand. You can peer to the future without any problems. But. Do not and I mean_ _ **NEVER**_ _interact with yourself in that time. God knows what would happen."_ Staring at blank space he mentally asks himself "What will happen?"

He gripped the cubes tightly into his hand then placed the other four in some kind of bag he has. His attire wasn't his usual attire. Not the black and purple one but it seems like a more sophisticated version of his clothes when he was just a time tracer. His jacket was a normal sized jacked but the hood still had its cat ears on them. His wearing his necklace and the shirt was the same as well as the pants, but he had to ask someone to help him lengthen both of them, since he did gain a few inches.

"Well here goes nothing." He sighed as he held one of the cubes and let it float. He arranged his dynamos around the cube and exerted some electricity. As the cube was activated a time crack was opened and it shows a small alley way in the streets. Taking a big sigh, he stepped right in and the portal closed.

The leaves rustle behind him and a seemingly similar figure popped out. "Tsk. He got away again huh." An onyx haired and crimson eyed Add stood on the position where the other was. "I guess time and space wouldn't let us meet huh? My beloved self" He chuckled in an evil manner and commanded his dynamos to float around him as he open another space crack but before he leaves he stated "I'm not going to let us do what we did years ago." He then vanishes into the portal.

.

There was the sound of crowds and the sound of cars in the area and the lights of the city burned bright as if trying to blind you. Slowly, Add exits the small alley way and enters the main road. Looking frantically on anyone that might have seen him just popping out of nowhere. When the cost was clear he sighed and pulled his hood up and starts walking. He hid his dynamos in his small little bag before he walked out the alley was so that he won't get too much attention.

He walked in a normal pace going to a subdivision near the city when he was blocked by some tall man. He looked up with and his face was contorted with annoyance but it soon vanished when he identified the man. He slowly smiled and looked at the older man. "Sup Raven?" He stated and the other one pulled down his hood and ruffled his hair "WHAT'S UP MY ASS" His voice boomed loud causing people to look at them. "SHHHH YOUR MAKING PEOPLE STARE" Add looked hastily from side to side and covered his face. "Why can't I be happy seeing you again after so long?" Raven gave the albino a hug as he was mercilessly dragged by the white haired after that.

"After so long?" Add was confused he tilted his head "But we just saw each other the other day" He commented. Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at the time traveler "You have been missing for a whole week and not even your parents know where you have been." Raven kept on petting the others head "I've missed you" He whispered. Add wasn't used to this since Raven and himself was never close to begin, well back in his time. But as soon as he got to this period of time. The Raven there just said _"ARE AN IDIOT FOR FORGETTING?! WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 2 YEARS NOW AND EVEN YOUR PARENTS KNOW OUR RELATIONSHIP"_ The commander well ugh… Raven said in furry and he can't seem to feel happy when he heard this… but still he wasn't used to it.

"Ah… is that so" Add spoke up and gently took off Raven's hand off of his head.

"Don't 'Ah, is that so' Me. I was worried. And everybody else" The long haired Raven sighed. "Well we got to tell your parents about this won't we. Els and the others where worried as well when you didn't show up for class for a week" Raven scratched his head "Specially Ciel. Since I think that bastard has his eyes on you or something but yeah." He slowly placed his forehead onto Add's. "Don't just vanish like that." Add was slightly taken a back and was flushed but he nodded "Why are you nice to me…" He whispered. "Cuz' your Add, Add" Raven then ruffled his hair again and walked towards the albino's house. _"But I know I'm not the one your telling this too. Aren't you?"_ Add wanted to say this but he stopped and then just continued to follow the long hair.

.

The have reached the Add's current house and as Add was about to ring the door bell the door flung open hitting the albino's face. "Ow…" Add swayed back and was tackled by a silver haired woman "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? FOR A WEEK? YOU CRAZY SON OF A -! YOU GOT ME WORRIED" the woman hugged her son tightly not letting go as she drags Add inside. "Thanks for accompanying our son back home" A man with greyish hair thanked Raven as he asks him to come in but Raven refused "I think I won't be able to come in without having your wife glare at me with murderous intent" Raven said nervously and the man just chuckled. "Don't worry. She might act like that now, but she's actually very found of you" The man explained and bid Raven a good night and Raven did the same.

.

"SO?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN HUH?" Add's 'mother' was in rage holding a wooden spatula. Add was inching away slowly and was ready to sprint when suddenly his mother hugged him in a tight hug. "Don't seclude yourself okay? We know that you aren't our Adhimir. But you are still our Add" she was sobbing silently as she pets Add's hair.

The time traveler's eyes were slowly filled with tears as he hugged the woman back and sobs slightly.

"Welcome home Add" His mother greeted him and wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm Home" He replied as he smiled innocently.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **AN:** And that is it for this Chappy~ HEY I'M BACK TO APOLOGIZE BOUT MY ENGLISH AND PUNCTUATION MARKS~ xD~ Sorry for the OOC-Ness and maybe this chapter doesn't made that much sense but I promise I'll explain what happens next chappy :o~ So if any of you guys are still willing to read my story thanks~ and please review :3? Tell me what you think 3~


	6. Chapter 6

Time and Memories

 **AN:** I AM BACK! YAY! xD! I have time in mine hands :3 *not reviewing for exams* *coughs* I HAVE FREE TIME~ But hey I can't focus in studyin or anything so I'll write this~. SO! This chappy is like an information filler about why Glaive *I just realized that I was spelling his name wrong in the last chapter* is 'helping' Add~ So yeah o.o~ I hope this isn't some boring chappy~ have fun ;3

 **Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ELSWORD'S CHARS THEY BELONG TO KoG~ 3

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fire, disaster, darkness, and madness. A peaceful town was destroyed in matter of seconds and in the midst of this destruction there he stands. A certain white haired time traveler. Looking from every angle of the mess that he made.

" _No. Not AGAIN. WHY?!"_ The time traveler broke into a scream of despair and desperation as he fell down to his knees and clenching his head vigorously. _"I did it again. I DID IT AGAIN. I DIDN'T MEAN TO"_ His head was a mess and his losing the last strand of sanity that his holding onto. _"Why can't I find them? Why can't I see them again?"_ He started to sob lightly as he let himself be engulfed into complete darkness once more and once this is done God knows what will he do.

.

He opened his eyes and found himself laying down in the middle of the town, but this time it was in ruins. He sat up and observed his surrounding and was stroke by terror when he found that he KILLED his family once more. Even if it's not 'his' family. He stood up and went near a certain white haired boy that was yelling his mother's name and trying to shake her awake. As the time traveler approached the child, he then realized that it was him from this dimension.

"You monster" The little sobbed and glared at his alternate self with hate-filled eyes. Add was taken a back and raised his hand towards the little boy. The boy flinched away but remained his solid glare at the other male.

"I won't do that if I where you." A distinct voice came from behind as the esper turned his attention the voice. The owner of the voice came closer to the two and tapped the time travelers' forehead.

"I just took my eyes off of you for a second and look at what you've done." Glaive, a master of time and space rubbed the back of his head and looked at the terrified little Add as he tries to hide his mother's body up. Glaive crotched down and looked at the kid. "Don't worry. Everything is just a bad dream" He said in an assuring voice and tapped the little boy's head making him fell into slumber. He stood up quickly and grabbed the still shocked esper's arm and dragged him out of the town.

Sighing, Glaive took out a cube out of nowhere and threw it in the air and suddenly the cube dispersed around the town and made a clock-like mirage engulfed the city. The hands of the clock went backwards and the town's time was reverted back to its original-untouched form. Add stared from a far as tears fall down his eyes.

"Your relieved aren't you?" Glaive asked as he sat beside the sobbing Add.

"If you're this powerful why can't you make me go back to my time?" He mumbled and looked at Glaive with desperate eyes "WHY CAN'T YOU TURN BACK THE TIME FROM MINE?! FROM MY TIME?! SO… THAT… THAT…" he didn't finish his sentence rather he couldn't. He tried to attack Glaive with his dynamos but failed because of his exhaustion.

"How many times have we talked about this?" The masked man sighed and looked up the star filled sky. "I can't let someone from another dimension just coming and destroying dimensions you know." He looked at Add through his masked and continued "You're making my job more difficult you know"

Add was sulking. He held his knees up to his chest and kept mumbling somethings that aren't comprehensible. "Why are you picking after my mess anyways" was the only thing that Glaive can make out.

"I-D-I-O-T" Glaive emphasized earning a glare from the other "I can let other minor dimensions be destroyed. Like the ones that you manage to find when you're still a time tracer. Something like cookie island or something was it? Funny how that's the only minor dimension you came across that you didn't destroy" Glaive commented and looked at Add that was flushed but was trying his best to give him a death glare "But not major ones like this. UNLESS I WANT TO WHOLE DAMN UNIVERSE TO BE OBLITERATED." He paused then continued "And maybe because some one asked me to look after a brat of a kid"

Add was silent now. As he is looking down at the grass, he kept asking himself, why or who asked Glaive to look after him but even though his thinking this he never say it out loud. The 'older' man then broke the silence "I'm not a mind reader Add… If you wanna ask something, freaking say it and not let your dynamos poke me because you can't talk" Glaive tried to shoo the dynamos away. It was a natural thing for Add… it seems like his dynamos wasn't only listening to his command but it was also mirroring his emotions.

Add opened his mouth and said "Am I crazy?" he asked looking at the town. "Well aren't you?" The yellow-eyed man said and looked at the pissed Add and his raging dynamos. "Calm down" he said in a quick monotonous voice.

"Well…" Glaive gave another deep sigh and looked at the time traveler who is obviously sulking as his pouting his lips. "Tell you what." He started and that got Add's attention fast "No. I ain't going to take you back to your past and mess it up and destroy the whole fucking universe." Add looked away again. "BUT" Glaive rummaged his pockets and pulled out one of his cubes. "I can take you to a future time line." Glaive explained and handed the cube to Add. "What good will that be…" the albino said still pouting. "I solute the El Gang in having the patience to keep you in the group" Glaive commented and Add wasn't happy about that as his dynamo jabs the side of Glaive earning a groan from the other.

"Unlike the past time line. Future time lines are easier and looser to come and go." He explained. "You can meet your family there" he cut straight to the point making Add look at him turning his sclera back to white.

"That…'s… impossible" Add denied the surreal offer.

"It might not be the same as your previous family. But, it is the closest thing to the real thing because there is reincarnation." The other continued.

"And how sure are you…" Add asked earning a knock on the head by the other man. "You think that I'm lying? Freaking… how long do you think I've been doing my job huh?" Glaive said in a pissed off manner "I swear…" the older male sagged his shoulders down and looked at Add.

"Just give it a shot"

". . . okay…"

"But I'll be confiscating your dynamos"

"WHAT?!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **AN:** Okay~! It's a weird chappy and a short one D: So I don't really know what Glaive does or what he is capable off but… well his the one who hosts the Henir Time and Space right? So I was wondering that maybe he can manipulate time and space better than Aisha (dimension witch) and Add (Diabolic Esper) since I believe that his older than any of them or something like that. But yeah… Whole lot of OOC-Ness again and so fort… I couldn't let my baby Add actually killing his family all over again ; - ; so it might not be so sugar coated or something like that so I apologize about that. But~ this is the chappy~ if you like it can you review :3? 3 nice criticism is welcomed too~ just don't make me cry ; u ;~ 3


	7. Chapter 7

Re-union and Acknowledgement

 **A/N:** I'm guilty as charged and its possible everyone forgot about this crappy little fanfiction, but hey I'll still put it out there. I know there's a lot of new chars (probably just two), and I guess I might be mentioning them? I don't know yet so, please do bear with me

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Elsword! All credits to KoG!

0o0o0o0o0o0

The streets where busy and full of lights, cars honking, people taking, and the gentle snow falling from the sky was absolutely stunning. Making everything look so right and peaceful even though it was a very busy night. After all, it is Christmas Eve. Couples swarm here and there, holding hands, laughing and whispering sweet nothings, but a certain Albino is no where near fond of what he seeing, but since he was stripped of his dynamos his as harmful as a lose convict with an officer right behind his tails.

"What the hell is this place?" The time traveler cursed under his breath as his breath made a visible puff

"Well it's the future" Glaive nonchalantly said, as he blends in the crowd. He was wearing a winter looking jacket with his hood pulled up, normal set of jeans and a white face mask that is only covering his mouth, while his fringe is covering the left side of his face lightly. He looked, well, common, and not attracting any attention. Unlike a certain albino that is clothed in a very awkward sense of style that makes people turn their heads at him, and Add being… well Add… started murdering people with his glare which made Glaive in return sigh.

"I guess you are quite peculiar in all of its meaning" Glaive gave the shorter man a pat on the head while the other snarled (hissed) at the touch as if a cat was sprayed with water.

"Now, now we wouldn't want you to break lose, now would we?" Glaive rolled his eyes and grabbed Add's wrist and dragged him to the nearest clothing store.

.

Upon entering, Add's making all this sorts of face (mostly of disgust and un interest) in all the clothes Glaive is showing him. Sighing, Glaive let the teen pick out his own clothes and to his surprise was pretty damn good. The Albino picked out the smallest size of black shirt with an V cut collar and the smallest size of jeans he could find that is in the shade of charcoal gray (with a random belt that has a skull as an ornament). Thing is, it's cold outside and there's no sweaters or jackets that can fit Add without making it look like he borrowed it from someone. So, Glaive ushered Add in the woman's isle and tries to make him pick a style that wasn't too obvious that would fit him. To his surprise, Add had his eyes on a cute looking sweater, it was a wool lined jacket from the inside and quite the water resistant material for the outside, but what surprise him the most is that there's the same design with a hood that doesn't have cat ears attached to it. He didn't bother to say anything and paid for the albino's clothes and they head out.

The trip was quiet and the older man couldn't brush off how seemingly innocent his companion is clothed and presented. Add's hood was up and cat ears are very visible and adorable to look at, as he is now nibbling on a crepe that they bought from a stall (probably because Add just stared at the stall without saying a word) and how he is quietly humming to himself.

"So" Glaive starts, acquiring the attention of the esper "This is a date, isn't?" Glaive chuckled as he turned to the now slowly blushing Add, as he nibbles on the crepe without a word and uttered "dunno". Glaive was stuck frozen from his place for a second and continued walking. "Aren't you asking me where we're going?" Glaive changed the topic and Add just shrugged.

Glaive suddenly wondered if the different time and space affected the temper of the diabolic esper, which is good but a little bit worrisome, because that just means that something is off with the dimension. "You seem awfully calm" the older voiced making the other stop and slowly looking at Glaive "I know. I'm surprised myself" He voiced and continued walking Glaive's phase

"Tell me how you're feeling" Glaive expected a hiss and a rude answer but that didn't come at all, instead he heard the albino's soft melancholic chuckle "I feel at home". Was his words and Glaive didn't say a word after that but Add filled him in "It seems like, I well, the other Add that lives here share a part of his life to me" a pause then a sad smile "He's with a family, happy and all and they're also MY parents, it seems. They look exactly like them… but…" he stuttered and turned vivid pink in a split second "I don't understand why…" he shakes his head and turned his attention back to the neglected crepe. Add didn't need to say anything more, since the older know exactly why the other is flustered. Because of the man named 'Raven', and yes it's the same commander that the albino made banters with and picked fights, well back at his time, but in this time, it's quite different, but he had no idea that this could happen when he brings a person from the past to the future, IT NEVER HAPPENED. He gave other people opportunities like these, but they shrugged it off as if its an illusion and slowly was consumed by depression and they well… end it.

"-and" Glaive was stopped in his train of thoughts and looked at the albino that was looking at him waiting for an answer. "Uh… mind repeating that?" Glaive sheepishly laughed and Add rolled his eyes. "I was asking, why do you know my parents in this timeline and how the hell do you have money?" it was a curious question and he simply answered "Because I just do" with a hint of a smirk in his voice, earning an irritated huff from the other.

.

They arrived at their destination. In front a very luxurious looking house that's surrounded by a gate with intricate metal designs on it. Add wasn't surprised, as he did mention, the other Add shared his 'memories' to him, which Glaive still finds odd. But, that doesn't mean that Add isn't nervous. Glaive nonchalantly pressed the doorbell hearing a yelp from Add.

"You're very jumpy today" Glaive commented, waiting for an answer from the receiver on the wall

"It's just" Add bit his lower lip "What if they know that I'm not THEIR Add?"

"Be it you from the past or future, I believe your family would love you the same" Glaive said with an assuring tone as he ruffles the boy's white hair.

"Yes?" a voice was heard through the receiver and Glaive gave it attention "It's Glaive, would you mind buzzing me in and my companion over here?" he gestured at Add knowing full well that the receiver has a surveillance camera attached to it "W-WITH NO PROBLEM" a sudden answer… which made both blink in unison.

They were let in the house and right after the door was opened Add was attacked with a fierce hug from a beautiful lady "YOU! YOU!" She shouted as she sobs quietly "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she was shaking Add mercilessly and Glaive was about to say something but was stopped by the woman "Glaive you and I need to talk" she looks back at Add.

"I'm sorry for scaring you dear, but" She paused and smiled sadly "I think I know who you are" she didn't even finish her sentence and Add already know what she's been saying but he still needs to confirm it "I'm not HIM" he emphasized but was just hugged tighter by the woman "But YOU are ADD" she looked at him wiped his slow forming tears away "You'll always be my son" she added and kissed Add's forehead.

"OUR son, yes?" both of them heard a cough after that as they searched for the source of the voice and just laughed softly. There standing a tall man with platinum hair and albino skin, who shares the same eyes as Add as he sighed "Why don't you let me in the hug?" He spread his arms open and takes the two smaller figure into a hug.

"Welcome Home" both parents whispered

"I'm Home"

.

 **AN:** rushed? Yeah pretty much, but I just have to finish this part for some reason before I start a very boring one that's full of explanations? Well this chapter doesn't really have that much in it so I apologize and please don't kill since I'm an awfully lazy person and procrastination deemed itself as my best friend… so yeah! I didn't re-read this, so if there's errors I'm sorry. Well then! Have a good day!


End file.
